Fullmetal Alchemist The Suzuki Family
by KatHyuuga16
Summary: Alchemy: The mystical power to alter the natural world; something between magic, art, and science. when 4 sister Kat, Carrie, Lilly and Abby Suzuki lost ever thing they know in tell they got adopt by Roy Mustang ever thing about the Suzuki family secrets was left to the six girls


On the outskirts of Central City there lies a small town in the east. There lived a happy family. A mom, a dad and four girls.

(Kat Ayase Suzuki: has long blood red hair. Has two piercings in her left ear, and four in her right. Her eyes are an enchanting light forest green. On her left wrist is a sun for the element of light and a crescent moon for the element of night on her right. She also has a alchemist cross on her left ankle. She is the oldest of the four girls.)

(Carrie Dark Suzuki: has long blood red with dark blue tips. Has three piercings in her left ear and two in her right. Her eyes change with her mood. On her left wrist is a flame for the element of fire and a metal bar for the element of metal on her right. She also has a alchemist cross on her neck. She is the second oldest of the four girls.)

(Abby Justine Suzuki: has long light blue hair. She has two piercings in her left and right ears. Her eyes are a light purple. On her left wrist is a water drop for the element of water, and on her right wrist is a rock for the element of earth. On her back is the alchemist cross. She is the second youngest of the four girls.)

(Lilly Nights Suzuki : has long jet black hair. She has no piercings in her left ear but has two on her right ear. Her eyes are blood red. On her left wrist is leaves blowing for the element of air, and on her right is a drop of poison for the element of poison. On her right arm is the alchemist cross. She is the youngest of the four girls.)

As beautiful as they were, they were kept hidden from the outside world ever since they were born. Leaving the house on to go to school and come straight home after. But one cold and raining day their lives changed forever.

Chapter 1: The Six Alchemists

(Edward Elric, his younger brother Alphonse Elric and Mustang's four adopted daughters Kat, Carrie, Abby, and Lilly were walking through a desolated desert. As they walked through the desert the sun was beading down on them. Edward fell in the sand.)

Edward Elric: I hate deserts. It's nothing but sand. If there was grass I could turn it into bread. I'm starving!

Kat and Carrie walked up to Edward as he laid head first in the sand. They looked down at him, as they put their hands on top of their hats, so they won't fall off. Carrie crouched down and poked Edwards cheek.

Carrie: Umm. . . Edward stop complaining. We are almost there.

Kat looked at Carrie talking to Edward, and remembers she had packed water.

Kat: where is it?

As Kat looked for the water Carrie continued to poke Edward on the cheek. Then she felt the water.

Here it is!

She pulled it out, and crouched next to Edward water in hand.

Here Ed this is for you. I know it's not food but it will have to do for now.

Edward looks up at Kat holding the bottle of water.

Really Kat?! For me?

Kat smiles at him.

Yes it's all yours.

Edward smiles and hugs Kat.

Oh thank you Kat.

Abby looks around to see where Alphonse was.

Abby: Um. . . Kat, Ed. Where's Alphonse?

Kat and Edward looked at Abby with blank looks, got up and started looking for Alphonse.

Al? Al where are you? Al!?

Alphonse reaches his hand out of the sand and grabs Edwards leg.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alphonse: I'm down here. I got stuck again.

Edward looks down at the sand with a made look.

Reason number two why I hate the desert!

The four girls stand together with their hand covering their faces and shaking their heads. As they watch Edward chase Alphonse.

Get back here!

What are you going to do to me?!

Nothing!

Then why are you chasing me?!

Stop and you'll find out!

Ed!

Grrrrr!

Starting to get mad the girls yelled at Edward and Alphones.

Stop running around were not five years old !

Edward was still yelling and chasing Alphones all the way to Liore.

Liore

As they get to liore they hear the radio.

Radio: Children of god who dwell on the earth there is no salvation without prayer and faith. The god Leto will illuminate thy path. Behold! The lord hath descended from his heavenly throne to save thee from all thy sins. For I am thy father . . . I am the Emissary of the sun god. . .

They sit down to get something to eat. Alphonse and were sitting next to each other.

A religious broadcast on the radio?

Kat turned to look at her sisters with straw in her mouth.

"Emissary of the sun god"? What the heck is that?

An old man came and looked at the six kids with a hard look on his face.

Old man: Actually I was going to ask the same thing about you six.

The man looked at Edward and Alphones with a confused look.

Are you two guys street performers or something?

Edward spit out his drink and gave the old man with a mean look.

Hey wait a minute pops!

All the girls started giggling so they covered their mouths. Carrie was the first to stop, and looked at the old man.

What is it about them that makes you think that they are street performers?

The old man looked at Carrie with a scared look.

Well . . . I mean what else could you be?

As the old man and Carrie where talking three boys came up behind Kat and tugged on her shirt. She turned to them and saw them smiling at her.

Yes little ones?

One of the boys points to Alphonse

Boy 1: He's huge! Boy 2: woooooow! Boy 3: look at his armor!

Kat started giggling again.

Yes he is.

As she said that the three boys ran off. Alphonse took Kats hand and started blushing making Kat blush as well. They tuned everyone out. Until the old man spoke once again.

I haven't seen your faces here before. Are you on a trip?

Uh huh. We're trying to track something down

By the way sir, whats with this broadcast?

The old man looked at them shocked.

You never heard of father Cornello!?

All six kids looked at the man with confused looks.

All six kids : who!?

Father Cornello. The sun god. Leto's emissary! He's the founder of the church of Leto. He can work miracles. He's a wonderful man who came to this town a few years ago and showed us all the way of god.

As the old man said that two men came up behind them.

Man 1: Yeah he's amazing. Man 2: they're real miracles! It's the work of god!

The old man looked mad at Carrie with her arms crossed on the table and her head on her arms and Edward with his head on the table with a straw in his mouth spitting water out of it.

You're not listening are you kids?

Nope.

I'm agnostic.

Edward stands up and looks at everyone.

Thanks for the food, but we need to get going now.

The rest of the kids stand up. All of a sudden they heard a crash.

Oops!

Aaaaaaaah! Hey ! Could you be more careful sir?! Frankly you shouldn't walk around while wearing that armor.

Our bad. Don't worry we'll fix it right away.

You think you can fix it?

Just sit back and watch.

Alphonse started drawing on the ground.

Okay all set! Here we go.

Alphonse over laps his hands. BOOM! The old man just looked shocked at Alphonse while he was looking at Kat.

How's that?

That's amazing! Can you work miracles too?

Miracles?

Edward looked at Carrie with her arms crossed again, then at the old man.

We're just alchemists.

We're the Mustang sisters, and they're the Elric brothers. A lot of people have heard of us.

The Elric brothers? Yeah I've heard of you guys! They say that the oldest brother is a State Alchamist they call the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric!

All the men ran to Alphones

All the men: Wow so you're the master alchemist that everyone is talking about! I get it! They call you Fullmetal because you ware this armor! Can we have your autograph!

Alphones puts up his hands. And points to Edward

No. . . Its him not me.

The men points to Edward.

Man : You mean the little guy?

Alphonse puts his arms around Kat

I'm Alphonse Elric

I'm Kat Mustang. The oldest and the Healing Alchemist.

I'm Carrie Mustang. The second oldest and the Dark Alchemist.

After Carrie introduced herself one of the men came up to her and smiles.

Man : Aww you and shorty over there are the same size.

Carrie and Edward start chasing the man.

We are NOT little! Don't call us midget, shorty, or shrimp!

Aren't you four going to stop them?

The four kids sits down at the bar.

No wait. . stop. . don't kill him. . Nah you're on your own.

Man : I'm sorry! I won't say it again!

The man stops running and turns to face Carrie and Edward with a scared look.

Man : Sorry again about that.

I'm Edward Elric the Fulmetal alchemist!

Abby comes over to the man and bows.

I'm so sorry that they chased you.


End file.
